Ignition Change
|romaji = Chakka no Henka|quirk range = Mid Range|debut = Our Hero Academia: Chapter 2}} Ignition Change ( , Chakka no Henka; lit. "Revision of Seasons") is an Emitter-type Quirk used by U.A. High student Ryuji Adachi. Description A unique Quirk that gives Ryuji the ability to alter the temperature around him by significantly increasing or reducing the internal heat to various degrees. Achieved by interacting with the degree or intensity of heat present in a substance or objects, he can rapidly accelerate the molecules or quickly reduce their movement. In this instance, Ryuji can elevate it to the point of igniting it into flames or decreasing it to the point of freezing, taking in the thermal energy into himself by redirecting it elsewhere. In this fashion, Ryuji takes on the qualities of a thermostat, using his body to regulate the change in temperature and maintaining it near a desired setpoint. Eventually honed after a period of time, these traits became more apparent in how they interact with his touch, with heat being converted into potential energy he can use, leaving behind ice, while elevating frozen objects to the opposite state, sapping away the latent energy it has.Our Hero Academia: Chapter 2 Possessing two methods of use—when increasing the heat, Ryuji elevates the core temperature to extreme levels. When absorbing the heat, Ryuji quickly reduces the temperature to dangerously low degrees, allowing him to freeze objects solid.Our Hero Academia: Chapter 6 On the opposite end, when super heating those he touches, Ryuji can emit flames from him his body and ignite objects on fire, or at the farthest extreme, heat the air across from him to the point of creating a wide arrange of explosions. With this method, Ryuji can coat objects with ice or cool hot objects upon contact. However, his Quirk requires him to be near his target for a maximum of 10 meters to influence the temperature around it or have some manner of physical contact with the object in question for more direct results. As a stark limitation of its use, Ryuji can only interact with temperatures in one direction through each individual hand, either to increase or decrease and is unable to do both at the same time, requiring him to alternate between either hot and cold temperatures in a given moment. Additionally, if his Quirk absorbs too much heat, his ability to rapidly freeze objects can become heavily impaired. As it was further developed, Ryuji became capable of influencing the temperature on two separate fronts via his hands, adjusting the established setpoint on two extremes, to the point of producing a variety of effects, most commonly Ryuji shifting rapidly between from hot to cold in quick succession. As a result, Ryuji can apply the changes to more abstract objects, such as the air and wind, producing both hot and cold air to stimulate the air to the point of producing powerful wind currents.Our Hero Academia: Chapter 16 By adjusting the level of hot and cold present, Ryuji can change the intensity and volume of wind he can emit, using it to levitate or simulate flight by riding on the currents. Moves * Freezing Touch (フリーズタッチ, Furīzu Tatchi): Considered the most basic application of his Quirk, it is a move that allows Ryuji to rapidly cool down objects that he touches to the point of zero activity, producing ice or frost in its place. Achieved through physical contact or within his area of effect, it entitles him to a myriad of abilities, typically those associated with freezing the air or transforming liquids into solids by cooling the activity of molecules present inside them. This occurs mainly due to Ryuji stealing or drawing out the heat currently present inside a number of objects or sources, adding their potential heat energy inside his own body, being a reciprocal while leaving behind a cold after-effect. Overall, the effect his move has becomes more pronounced the longer and more prominent his contact is with his target is, with repeated touches or extended contact allowing him to decrease it's internal and external temperature more quickly. In typical fashion, Ryuji uses this aspect of his Quirk to create ice or reduce his own body heat, causing solid ice to form or crystals in various shapes and forms depending on the water present or object in question he is touching. When interacting with his own body or other organic creatures, Ryuji can adjust the degree of effect it has, either freezing them to the point of shattering, preservation, or inducing frostbite by freeze drying them. :*'Flash Freeze '(フラッシュフリーズ, Furasshu Furīzu): The perfect version of Freezing Touch, by exerting his Quirk solely on siphoning the heat from his target on top of freezing it in equal measure, Ryuji can instantaneously freeze objects without making prolonged touch with them, along with the liquids stored inside them or a body of water, freezing them solid so rapidly to the point of preventing them from forming ice crystals during the transition. The process itself completely freezes the target without so much as producing ice or frost to appear outward, leaving it cryogenically cold in a deep-freeze state to the best of Ryuji's ability. Reaching temperatures as low as −320.8 °F that Ryuji achieves in a short period of time, the process afterwards critically impairs his ability freeze anything after its singular use, rendering that facet of his Quirk inactive for days at a time. * Burning Touch (燃えるようなタッチ, Moeru Yōna Tatchi): The second aspect of his Quirk that is considered as the polar opposite to his Freezing Touch, this move enables him to accelerate the movement of molecules. During activation, Ryuji use the increase in heat for a number of personal feats, such as commonly producing flames across from him by creating an ignition point on his target, causing them to combust. With the area of effect present, his reach allows him to elevate the temperature of the air to drastic degrees, easily setting objects ablaze from afar with enough effort on his part, increasing the heat energy already present inside. Much in the same fashion, the effect his move has becomes more pronounced the longer and more prominent his contact is with his target is, only in this case, Ryuji can create hotter and more intense burns and elevation in temperature the longer touches something. As a result, he can bolster his internal and external body temperature, compressing the heat to temperatures too dangerous for ordinary to interact with, serving as a means of defense. In addition, Ryuji can transfer the energy unto others, heating them up to the same margin, effectively melting metal, heating or evaporating water, and incinerating objects. * Bomber's Touch (爆撃機は触れる, Bakugeki-ki no Sesshoku): A somewhat expansion on his Burning Touch, it is a branching move that uses his Quirk's heat aspect to super heat the air, causing a thermal explosion to occur. Much more straightforward in comparison to his Burning Touch, the moves is triggered by physical touch or from a distance within his area of effect that he focuses on building up the temperature, elevating the air around it by applying just enough pressure to cause it to burst. The sheer force behind each explosion is reflective on the level of heat used to produce it, with the bare minimum being enough to destroy or breakthrough solid concrete, walls, and other durable materials. On the other hand, drastic rises in temperature result in high-end explosions the likes to topple large-scale targets, extending meters in length with sufficient power to tear people to pieces with a single blow. As a notable advantage, by redirecting the direction of the explosions, as wells as adjusting the scale and volume of their output, Ryuji can ride behind them, allowing him maneuver in mid-air while propelling himself at great speeds. * Cyclone Touch (風のタッチ, Kaze no Tatchi): A move developed two weeks prior to Sports Festival, it is a special move that combines his Freezing Touch and Burning Touch, using them in tandem with one another to stimulate the air pressure around him. This in turn allows him to create powerful wind currents capable ripping his target apart, or simply propelling them away with the wind's intense force, moving dangerous speeds. By alternating between the amount of hot and cold he applies, Ryuji can adjust on the length, size, and overall force it has, using to simulate a wide arrange of meteorological currents, such as miniature cyclones, tornadoes, and maelstroms, slamming his opponents with devastating air pressure. The pressure itself is is dictated by the his two abilities, maneuvering it by how much one is present over the other, giving him a great semblance of control in the direction it can move and how thoroughly it can hit something. In such instances, Ryuji can compress the spinning air to form a drill, or narrow the wind to produce a sharpened effect in the form of projectiles. As a benefit, he can ride and levitate himself by propelling the wind downward, navigating himself in the air during its use. Trivia References Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks